valantirasvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemy
Alchemy, It is the scientific technique of understanding the structure of matter, decomposing it, and then reconstructing it. If performed skillfully, it is even possible to bend materials (Prestige class known as Alchemist). Most people will use the Alchemy talent to apply buffs to materials or tools, such as smoke bombs or meditation gems. Alchemy Leveling You level in Alchemy by experimenting with materials. Experimenting is similar to Crafting but you don't normally make something new. You gain 50 XP for every experiment you attempt. Tindertwig The alchemical substance on the end of this small, wooden stick ignites when struck against a rough surface. Creating a flame with a tindertwig is much faster than creating a flame with flint and steel (or a magnifying glass) and tinder. Sunrod This 1-foot-long, gold-tipped, iron rod glows brightly when struck. It clearly illuminates a 30-foot radius and provides shadowy illumination in a 60-foot radius. It glows for 6 hours, after which the gold tip is burned out and worthless. Luminous Water Is contained within a transparent flask or vial (so as to act like a torch) will need to be exposed to sunlight for 1 hour per day. If it is not exposed to sunlight each day, then it will no longer shed light until it is exposed to sunlight again. Instead of exposing to sunlight, it can also be heated at a low temperture for five minutes to recharge. Luminous Water that is diluted, spilled, or otherwise removed from a sealed container ceases to shed light after 10 minutes. Chalk Chalk is needed for the Alchemist to transmute items with summonings. Health Kits Health kits help mend wounds and with proficiency in healing you can gain 10 health from usage Acid Corrosive acids deals 1d6 points of damage per round of exposure except in the case of total immersion (such as into a vat of acid), which deals 10d6 points of damage per round. Smelling Salts Smelling salts are chemical compounds used to arouse an unconscious person. Gravedust This gray-brown powder derives its name from its resemblance to the grime common to tombs. It's made to slow undead. Thunderstone You can throw this stone as a ranged attack with a range increment of 20 feet. When it strikes a hard surface (or is struck hard), it creates a deafening bang that is treated as a sonic attack. Each creature within a 10-foot-radius spread Is deafened and takes a -3 on all perception checks, deafened creatures to not hear anything for 3 rounds. Melt Powder Utilizing some of the same principles as freeze powder, melt powder causes ice it is sprinkled upon to instantly melt. One vial of melt powder is enough to melt 1 cubic foot of ice. Melt powder is bitter tasting, but only harmful to creatures with the cold subtype if it is eaten. Such creatures take 2d6 points of acid damage as the powder desiccates and dissolves their tissues. Brittlebone This unguent must be spread over a set of bones before animation as skeleton. The ointment reduces the skeleton's natural armor by 2 points (to a minimum of 0), but when the skeleton is destroyed, its bones splinter and fly apart, sending shard in all directions. Any creature within the skeleton's reach takes 1 point of piercing damage per 1d10 of the skeletons bones. Smokestick This alchemically treated wooden stick instantly creates thick, opaque smoke when ignited. The smoke fills a 10- foot cube (Blinds all in the area including people within.). The stick is consumed after 1 round, and the smoke dissipates naturally Alchemist’s Fire You can throw a flask of alchemist’s fire as a splash weapon. Treat this attack as a ranged touch attack with a range increment of 10 feet. A direct hit deals 1d6 points of fire damage. Every creature within 5 feet of the point where the flask hits takes 1 point of fire damage from the splash and is burned (Elemental condition) Frostshard A frostshard is a small piece of ice that does not melt and feels quite cold to the touch. It is anywhere from 3 to 6 inches in length and weighs about 1 lb. When broken, a Frostshard unleashes a blast of ice cold along with small ice fragments that ices anything over that isn't overly hot. Frostshards can be either made, or found in an ice environment such as a glacier. Applies Ice conditions Bloodwine This thick red wine is made almost exclusively by vampires and other intelligent undead, which is largely where it gets its name from. It is extremely dangerous for living creatures to consume bloodwine, as it is composed of nearly pure alcohol — a necessity for vampires to even taste it, though as undead creatures they cannot actually become drunk off of it. (it's mainly used for Vampires who do not want to drink blood from people or animals) Embalming Fire Used to treat zombie bodies. If the zombie takes even a single point of damage, it's bodie bursts into blue flame for a minute. The fire doesn't harm the zombie but allows it to do an additional 1d6 fire damage to it's attacks. One vial is enough to treat a medium sized zombie Night Eyes Thick glasses that take an active action to apply and grants night vision. The eyes become unnaturally sensitive to light while wearing the glasses, and bright sources of bright light (daylight spell eyc..) cause a -1 penalty to attack rolls. Ghost Oil Wepons treated with Ghostoil ignore the miss percentage associated with undead for the duration of 1d10 Liquid Night Protects sunlight sensitive from the harmfull effects of sunlight. Razor Ice Powder '' ''Granular white powder that transforms up to a 5 ft square patch of icy surface Alchemist Mercy A fine powder that, when mised with juice or water and consumed, eliminates the effects of a hangover.